Hidden Desire
by RossPoldark
Summary: Her blouse had been opened so wide he had unwillingly looked. Now he knew she was wearing a light pink lacey bra which, as far as he had been able to judge, enveloped her white feminine curves perfectly. But what good did that piece of information do him? [SasuSaku AU Chapter 2 extract]


_Hello everyone. I'm not quite sure what to say, but I'm finally picking up where I left off (see FiM) and I'm also trying to publish some of my German fanfics. It's going to take a while to translate it, but I hope you'll enjoy this as much as my German readers. Please forgive any mistakes; my English may have improved, but it's still far from perfect. For now, I'll keep it short. If there are actually reviews, I'll try my best to answer any questions you might have!_

_Oh, and yes, I know the story seems a bit similar to FiM's, but I promise it's very different. Also, it will contain a lot of lemon and lime scenes._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Secret Longing**

"Go home."

He turned around in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

The person opposite of him was being serious. "I said, go home. You look like you haven't slept in half a year."

"Hn."

"Sasuke," his brother said in a threatening tone. "Your consumption of coffee isn't healthy and you can't cheat your body out of sleep like that, either." He took the cup which was on the desk and smelled it. He wrinkled his nose and shot a reprimanding look at his brother. "You're drinking?"

Sasuke snorted. "I don't have sleeping problems. And that's Irish Coffee … an exception because Naruto dragged me to his girlfriend's birthday yesterday." He hated having to explain himself, even if it was just to his brother. But at least Itachi would believe him because he knew him well enough to know that Sasuke usually drank his coffee black. His head was still hurting from the night before. His fatigue had forced him to haul out "bigger guns".

Itachi raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Oh? What kind of problems do you have then?" He said it like there was no doubt as to whether there actually was a problem. Both of them knew that Sasuke worked himself to death, but that wasn't all. "Something's changed… and I didn't say _half a year _coincidentally."

"What are you implying?" Sasuke turned away and stared out the window. His eyes had become dangerously small as if he'd realised what it was Itachi wanted to say.

"I know the accident really took a heavy toll on you, but it wasn't your fault. How long are you going to punish yourself for it?"

Sasuke stood up. "I've got work to do, Itachi." Itachi sighed but gave in and walked towards the door. "Tell her to bring in all of the new assignments."

Itachi turned around again. "Would it hurt you to call her by her name even just once?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows while he sat down and started up his computer again. "What do you think I'm calling her?"

"I don't know, "slave" maybe or "Hey you"?" his brother answered half sarcastically. The he sighed again. "I don't understand why you won't let her help you even though she's more than willing. She's known you for a long time and knows what you're like. I bet she wants to take care of you and would if you'd let her."

Sasuke looked daggers at him, purposely emptying his coffee cup in one go and holding it out to Itachi. "You can also tell her to refill _this_."

Itachi shook his head but took the cup from his brother anyway. "She has a pretty name, don't you think?" he asked slowly. "Wouldn't it be a shame if someone else would claim it before you." He left his brother alone then, letting his words sink in.

Irritated, Sasuke leaned back and stared at the opaque door which separated him from his secretary. In truth, he didn't like that word, but he didn't know what else to call her. It was true that he never used her name, but it surprised him that Itachi had noticed. But then again, his brother had always been very perceptive and observative.

It bugged him how Itachi could affect him with his words so much that he couldn't help but think about them. Only he wasn't quite sure if Itachi had actually hit the mark this time. The car accident had come as a shock which had jolted him awake, yes, but to be perfectly honest, he'd already gotten over that incident a long time ago. It hadn't been too bad, neither of them had been hurt too badly, but he – as the one driving the vehicle – had, of course, blamed himself.

However, he knew it'd been the fault of the other driver. He himself hadn't been impaired or distracted at all, and he was an attentive driver. He seldomly ever thought about the accident. And yet… the time frame somehow coincided with what Itachi had said about his insomnia. What else had happened six months ago that had him so occupied?

"What's wrong with these documents?" she asked carefully while examining his facial expression. It was obvious he wasn't satisfied in the least with what he'd read a moment ago.

He raised his eyes and seemed to contemplate whether he should be bothered to give her an actual answer. In the end, the fact that she was his mere assistant and didn't really need to know how the company was doing seemed to outweigh. He dismissed her with a short movement of his hand.

She pressed the folder to her chest, a wrinkled smile on her face. "Pardon me," she murmured softly in disappointment and began to retreat. Then she changed her mind. She gathered all her courage, took a deep breath and turned around again to face him. "Isn't there something I can do for you, Sas-?" She bit her tongue. "…_Sir_?" Each time she had to suppress a cry of frustration. That one word was simply disconcerting and repeatedly showed her the distance between them… or how much he wanted to distance himself from her.

His cool gaze scrutinised her. "No," he said slowly as if he'd already made his answer clear to her. He had probably expected her to interpret his previous gesture correctly. She had understood it, too, but she just couldn't bear with the way he treated her anymore. All she wanted was to be of help to him, take some baggage off his shoulders…

She dropped her gaze. "If you change your mind… However small, I'll do anything to help you, Sa- …Sir." She didn't dare look at his eyes again, so she twirled around instead and practically fled from him.

In her small office, which was right next to his and through which one had to go through to get to his, she dropped the folder on her desk, making a loud noise. Sullenly, she let herself sink into her chair. She stare at the folder for a long time and didn't move one inch.

Today was one of those days she questioned why she still kept doing this to herself. She'd taken the job because she still had some useless hopes, but she should have known better. Nothing was ever going to change. _He _was never going to change.

Sighing, she glanced at her wristwatch. About an hour left until she was free to go. On the way home she'd go grab some wine and chocolate before she could jump into her pajamas, sprawl herself on the couch and watch a movie. In the past hours this scenario had slowly manifested inside her mind and the odds were she'd yet again spend another Friday evening alone, desperate and disappointed.

"Sakura?"

She jumped a little and spotted her colleague, Iwashi Tatami, whose head had popped out behind the door. "Oh, hello." She straightened herself. "What's up, Iwashi?"

He came in, grinning. "Guess you were day-dreaming, huh?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and opened the folder so as not to appear lazy in case her boss decided to surprise her. "I allowed myself just a minute…"

Iwashi's brown eyes watched her knowingly. He crossed his arms and gestured to the office behind hers with his chin. "He brushed you aside again?"

Her head showed a half-hearted nod. "I'm just trying to help him. I mean, it's literally my job and –"

"And your life's work," he added, which didn't help really. His superfluous comment earned him a deadly glare.

Sakura looked around cautiously before continuing to speak. Her voice dropped. "I'll kill you if you tell anyone about it! You're the only one who knows I know him since we went to school. And you're the only one who listens to me when I say I absolutely _do not_ have any advantage because of it." She suppressed a groan at the thought of having herself being accused of getting her position as private secretary unfairly.

"Alright, alright, I'll watch my mouth. But don't you want to take action at last? You've been here for half a year already and he's still pretending not to know you," Iwashi said as if Sakura hadn't already noticed.

She moaned. "What the hell am I supposed to do, pray tell? He could sack me instantly if he gets offended!"

Iwashi raised his eyebrows, unfazed. "How about using your feminine charms? I bet, like that, he wouldn't mind getting _offended_."

Sakura stared at him murderously. "If you didn't have a girlfriend who desperately wants to have a kid with you, I'd have castrated you right now by kicking your nuts!" She demonstrated her foot so he could see the murder weapon she was wearing on them. Her heels were four inches long. "Because what you're expecting of me is suicide!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, criticising her behaviour. "Do you want to tell me he wouldn't jump you the second you sit in his lap and shove those things in his face?"

Aghast, she screwed up her face, though a slightly red glow kissed her cheeks. "Then he'd definitely kill me…" And yet, in her fantasy she imagined something quite different.

Iwashi, now getting impatient, approached her and started opening the buttons of her blouse without so much as a warning. Sakura indignantly swatted his hand away. "So you actually do wanna get castrated?!" she shouted at him. She couldn't grasp his reason for doing something like that. Although they'd known each other for half a year and had a great working relationship, he'd _way _overstepped its bounds, especially because Sakura wasn't a woman who let herself be touched by just anyone – any _guy_.

"I'm almost done anyway," Iwashi said. He'd reached the second button when Sakura had stopped, and now he was at it again. "Wait, just a –"

Sakura grabbed him by his collar and drew him dangerously close so she could whisper her threat in a low voice. "_Never _do that again," she said, her voice as sweet as sugar. "Or you'll soon be without a girlfriend – and without a certain _thing, _too_. _And since we're at it: never ever mention my _things _again and don't try to give me such advice ever again either."

Iwashi nodded, but he never got to say anything because the door next to them suddenly opened. The root of all evil appeared in front of them with a bland expression on his face. He stared at them for a moment, then fixated his all-destroying glare on Sakura. She was frozen and couldn't utter so much as a word of explanation or apology about this scenario. She could only watch helplessly as the love of her life made her aware of the hand touching her blouse, then turned away. "Coffee," he ordered abrasively as the door shut behind him.


End file.
